This invention relates to multi-purpose sheets, especially beach blankets, and particularly pocketed beach blankets.
Beach blankets or towels with pockets for holding articles are known.
A problem exists with pocketed beach blankets in that, when the pockets are used to receive weighted materials for holding the blanket down, either the pockets are not correctly distributed across the blanket to hold the blanket in the desired position or the pockets aid in the fouling of the upper surface of the blanket with unwanted sand or weighting materials.
One of the common problems associated with the use of beach blankets is that the blankets must be shaken to remove the sand which covers them before using the blankets or before gathering the blanket to remove it when leaving the beach. Shaking the sand may cause discomfort to the user of the blanket and may embarrass the user on crowded beaches where the sand irritates or endangers bystanders.
The present invention is designed to overcome the problems of the prior art.